THE FLU
by phantomoftheopera111
Summary: Story 46. Tim catches the flu, so Dick and Barbara take care of him.


More stories! Still bad grammar! Woo hoo!

* * *

THE FLU

* * *

Robin rubbed his eyes and looked off the roof. He sighed.

Nightwing jumped up beside him, "What's up kid?"

Tim tried to not show that Dick had actually scared him, "Nothing."

Nightwing sat beside him, "Anything?"

"Nada. Nothin'."

Nightwing swung his feet, "How are you?"

"I'm tired and I feel all… blah!"

"Blah?"

"Mhmm. My head hurts."

"And HE let you out tonight?"

"Yeah. I didn't want to miss this stakeout tonight."

"Are you being sarcastic?"

"I thought it was gonna be interesting and now nothing is happening."

"Yeah… fun."

"Why are you here?"

"I got kicked out…"

"By who?" Tim asked.

"Same gorgeous lady who listens to our conversations," Dick smiled.

"Ya know, because you think you're being charming doesn't mean I'm gonna let you off the hook Former Boy Wonder," Oracle's voice rung in their headsets.

Nightwing sighed, "C'mon Babs…"

"No."

"You are so sexy…"

"No."

"Uh…" Robin groaned.

"Quiet," Nightwing grumbled glaring at Tim.

Tim closed his eyes and steadied himself on small chimney.

Nightwing frowned, "Ok Babs, listen."

"No you listen! I don't want to deal with you and all your stupid girlfriends!"

"But you ARE my girlfriend!"

"No I mean that dumb Irish chick in Blüdhaven who is constantly eyeballing your ass!"

"Dinah does the same thing!"

"Well she knows not to mess with you or I'll kick her sorry ass."

"C'mon!"

Tim took a deep breath and before he knew it he felt a warm rush and his surroundings became pitch black. He found himself sliding off the slanted roof. He barely realized what was happening he was picking up speed and was nearing the edge of the seven story roof.

Tim closed his eyes and felt the wind in his face and his stomach start doing somersaults as he realized there was no roof below him. His eyes widened and he tried to grip onto anything. He let out a cry and tried to find his grappling gun, his headache was causing him to forget how to use it.

Tim squeezed his eyes tight and waited until his hit something. He felt two strong arms grip onto his waist. He whimpered and moved closer to the muscled torso.

Dick jumped onto the roof and held his adopted brother close to him and looked at him, he spoke quietly so no one could hear them, "Shit Tim."

Tim opened an eye, "What happened?"

"I was talking to Babs then I looked over and saw you leaning towards the roof then you let go of the chimney and started sliding down the roof. You weren't reacting so I went after you."

Tim sighed, "Can we go home?"

"Yeah. Can you walk?"

Tim stood up and fell back down he felt hot tears brimming at his eyes, he didn't like looking weak in front of Bruce or Dick.

Nightwing nodded, "It's alright I'll carry you."

Tim crossed his arms and looked away.

"C'mon. Don't be such a baby right now."

Tim glared at him, "I'm not a baby."

"Then c'mere!"

Robin closed his eyes and let out a moan.

Nightwing's features turned into a look of concern, "You ok?"

Robin shook his head, "I don't feel good…"

Nightwing put his hand to Tim's forehead, which caused Tim to smile.

"What?" Nightwing asked.

"How are you gonna feel my temperature with a gloved hand?"

Nightwing rolled his eyes, "Let's just go."

Robin shook his head.

"Hold on to me now or I swear I will tell Bruce what you did last night."

Robin bit his lip and wrapped his arms around Nightwing's neck. Nightwing put and arm around Robin's waist. He shot his grappling gun to another roof and took off towards Barbara's house.

* * *

Dick landed outside of the Clock Tower. He set Tim on the ground and began putting the code into Barbara's house. They were going in the way they always went in, through the window.

Dick shifted Tim against the wall, "You look like shit."

Tim moaned, "I don't feel too good…"

Dick bit his lip, "Uh?"

Tim leaned over and began throwing up over the ledge. A little got on Dick's shoes.

"Aw damn it!"

Barbara wheeled over to the window and opened it, "You came here?"

"We're giving Bruce and Selina an alone night," Dick grumbled.

Barbara sighed, "Come in."

Dick picked Tim back up and ducked under the window and into the apartment.

Barbara looked at Tim and took off his mask.

Tim coughed, "Hey Babs…"

Barbara gave a sad smile, "Hey kid, how are you doing?"

"I threw up on Dick's shoes."

Barbara looked to the floor, "Take those off Dick."

Dick grumbled and set Tim on the ground, he took off his shoes.

"Don't just put him on the floor!" Barbara muttered.

Dick picked him back up, "Where should I put him?"

"I'm not a doll," Tim moaned.

"Quiet," Dick shushed him.

"Follow me," Barbara wheeled out of the room and into her bedroom, "Put him in the bed, I'll go get some Advil and water."

Dick pulled the covers down and put Tim in the bed, "How you doing kid?"

"I'm r-really c-cold…"

"Babs! We need blankets!"

"Look in the closet!"

Dick opened the closet and pulled out a big furry blanket. He smiled at it remember all the times it had kept him and Barbara warm during the winter. He walked over to Tim and wrapped the blanket around him.

"You can take off your mask Dick," Tim grinned.

Dick smirked and pulled off his mask removing some of the excess spirit gum off of his nose. He yawned and sat on the bed next to Tim.

"You know, you are probably gonna get the flu."

Dick shrugged, "I want to get some time off of work anyways."

Tim laughed, "You are a horrible cop."

"Whatever," Dick laughed.

Barbara wheeled back in with a cup of water and some Advil, "Here Tim."

Dick walked over to Barbara and kneeled down.  
Barbara looked at him, "What?"

"I love you."

Barbara rolled her eyes and kissed Dick on the forehead, "Yeah ok."

Dick sat on the bed, "What's up with Tim."

"I believe he has the flu."

"In the middle of summer?"

"It's possible."

"Right."

Tim looked at the ceiling, "My head hurts."

"Take your Advil then!" Barbara scolded.

Tim took the medicine and sighed. He swallowed it and took a drink of water.

Dick looked at Tim, "What am I gonna tell Bruce?"

Tim shrugged, "Tell him I'm sick."

"He'll probably accuse you of creating some virus and releasing it on Tim to wipe him out," Barbara grinned.

Dick nodded, "Sounds logical."

Tim coughed and rubbed his throat.

Barbara noticed, "Your throat hurt?"

Tim nodded, "It feels like sandpaper."

Barbara nodded, "The flu."

Dick looked at Tim, "Do you want to sleep?"

Tim sighed, "I'm not tired."

"If you get him some NyQuil he'll be out for hours."

"Didn't you take NyQuil one night Dick?"

Dick blushed, "Maybe."

Barbara grinned, "What did he do Tim?"

"He woke up in the middle of the night without his pants and he walked downstairs, grabbed a bottle of ketchup and started heading down the driveway, Alfred had to go outside and convince him to come back inside."

Barbara laughed, "Oh God, Dick!"

"It wasn't that funny," Dick mumbled.

Tim laughed and began coughing, "Ow, ow, ow!"

Barbara cleared her throat and rubbed Tim's leg, "I'll get you some NyQuil."

Tim frowned, "Promise me if I take off my pants you'll stop me."

"Maybe you should change out of your costume," Dick replied.

Tim looked down and sighed, "I don't feel like it."

"Just take off your tights and belt."

Tim frowned, "If I take off my tights I'll have to take off my tunic."

"Take off your cape too," Barbara added wheeling out of the room so Tim could get undressed.

"Need help?" Dick asked after Barbara left.

"With what?"

"Getting undressed."

"No pervert."

Dick groaned, "Not like that, dummy. You are sick."

"I can manage. If I fall down I'll call for you."

Dick nodded and left.

Tim pressed the release button of his utility belt and set it on the ground. He undid his cape and let it fall to the ground. He pulled his Kevlar tunic off and set it on the floor; he did the same with his undershirt. His bare chest shivered in the cold air, he watched his arm hairs stand up and being to turn to goose bumps.

Tim sighed and looked around; he needed boxers or even pants alone. Tonight of all nights he had decided on going commando. Dick didn't wear boxers underneath his costumes. He wasn't sure about Bruce, but he needed some kind of protection, he was not going to walk around naked.

Dick knocked on the door, he had taken off his Nightwing top, "You need clothes don't you?"

Tim smiled and nodded.

Dick handed an extra pair of his boxers and sweatpants to Tim, "I'll let you continue to get dressed."

"Hey Dick?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you have an extra shirt?"

"I've probably got a sweatshirt lying around, I'll look for it."

"Thanks."

"No problem," Dick closed the door and let Tim get his clothes on.

Tim pulled of the tights and quickly pulled up the boxers, he stopped to rub his temples, and then put the sweats on.

Dick walked back in and handed Tim the sweatshirt.

Tim pulled it on and read the front, "Hooters?"

"It's a long story."

"Right. Are we staying the night here?"

"Yeah, I called Alfred to tell him not to stay up for us."

Tim smiled, "Ok. Am I sleeping on the futon?"

"No, Babs said you can have her bed."

"Where are you and Babs sleeping?"

"The futon. Together," Dick grinned.

Tim frowned, "You are sick."

"You are actually the sick one."

Tim smirked and pulled the furry blanket around him.

"How's you head?"

Tim shrugged.

Dick moved to Tim and put his hand on his forehead, "God, you're burning up!"

Tim frowned, "I don't feel good…"

"Has the Advil helped?"

Tim nodded his head, "I don't feel like I'm gonna barf anymore."

"That's good. You still cold?"

Tim answered by giving a dramatic shiver and pulling the blanket to him.

Dick smiled, "You ache?"

"Well I normally ache from all the training we do."

"True."

"Kennel cough?"

"What?"

"It was a joke. Never mind. Dry throat?"

"Mhmm."

Dick looked at him, "Runny nose, check."

"What is the diagnosis, Doctor Grayson?" Tim asked.

"You indeed do have a tumor Mr. Drake. In your leg."

Tim frowned, "Can it be removed?"

"Yes, but we can't dispose of the fatty tissue so we have to implant it on your chest and give you boobs."

Tim growled, "That's not funny."

"Well, if you had boobs you'd never have to have a girlfriend."

"That's not true."

"Oh right. I'll go get you a paper towel roll then your life will be complete."

"I'm dying," Tim moaned trying to clear his nose.

"Yeah, BABS!"

"WHAT!" Barbara yelled from somewhere else.

"Where is the NyQuil!"

"I'm coming as fast as I can!"

Dick grumbled as Barbara rolled into the bedroom and handed the NyQuil to Tim.

Tim grabbed the pill and swallowed it quickly. He sunk down into the bed and yawned.

"That worked fast," Dick muttered.

"No, I'm just tired."

Barbara took Dick's hand and gave it a squeeze, "Let's let him sleep. If you need anything Tim come and get either of us."  
Tim nodded and snuggled against the pillow.

Dick and Barbara left the room and shut the door behind them.

"So what did Tim do last night?"

"What do you mean?"

"What was the deal with your threat to him a couple minutes ago?"

"Oh, last night I dared him to raid Selina's panty drawer."

Barbara gaped at him.

"So now we have Selina's purple thong."

"My God…"

Dick shrugged, "Well, she took out porn then burned it."

Barbara rolled her eyes and moved her wheelchair out to the living room, "Take out the futon."

Dick sighed and pulled out the futon and laid down on the bed. Barbara moved closer to him and kissed him on the lips. Dick opened his eyes and realized the kiss was over. He moved in and pushed his lips against hers again. The kiss lasted longer than the first one. Barbara planted a smaller one on his lips against. Dick wrapped one hand around Barbara's neck and pulled her in for a long passionate kiss.

Barbara pushed herself back, "Tim is in the other room."

"So?"

"Well, we don't want him to walk in on us while we're having sex."

Dick shrugged, "It's not like he hasn't seen worse."

"Let me guess, it involves you in the bathroom."

"No!"

"Yeah right," Barbara laughed wheeling off to the kitchen.

Dick crossed his arms and flopped onto his back. Barbara came back with two water bottles, a bag of Ranch Doritos, and a condom.

Dick grabbed the condom, "Have something planned."

"Only once Tim is asleep."

Dick jumped up and checked on Tim. Asleep. He ran back to Barbara to tell her the good news.

* * *

Tim woke up the next morning. Sun was creeping through the blinds of the window. He groaned and rubbed his dry throat. He couldn't breathe through his nose and his whole body ached. He tried to clear his throat all that came out was dry air.

Tim let out a frustrated whine and pushed himself up slowly, he looked around for Kleenex. Barbara had everything else in her room, but no Kleenex.

He moved his feet onto the ground and wrapped the blanket around himself. He stood up and opened the door.

Tim walked into the kitchen and looked for the box of tissues. He coughed and rubbed his throat, his throat felt like it had been cauterized shut. He walked into the living room to ask about the tissues. Tim frowned at what he saw and averted his eyes to the now much more interesting carpet at his feet.

Barbara and Dick were sharing the futon as they said they were going to last night, but Dick was lying on top of Barbara and Barbara was not wearing a shirt. It appeared neither of them was wearing pants, not even under garments.

Tim felt like he was going to throw up again, "Ew."

The sheet was not covering all of Dick.

Tim blushed and laughed quietly to himself, he turned around and headed to the bathroom and grabbed the Kleenex box and continued on to Barbara's room.

* * *

Dick opened his eyes slowly and looked up at Barbara. She opened her eyes and looked at him.

"That was close," Dick mumbled.

Barbara sighed, "That kid is never gonna be the same."

"Once again, it's not like he hasn't seen worse."

"Yeah right."

Barbara sighed and stroked Dick's hair, "Maybe we should get dressed?"

Dick shrugged and listened to her heartbeat.

"Well, I can't move my legs and I can't move with you on top of me."

"So?"

"Get up!"

Dick frowned, "Do I have to?"

"Once I get up you can go back to bed. You might want to cover yourself up a bit more or put on your boxers."

Dick looked down and blushed, "Shit."

"Poor Tim."

FIN


End file.
